El Trio Alegre
by Mariluchi
Summary: Tenten, Hinata y Lee son conocido como el Trio Alegria por su actitud y personalidad, sin embargo un terror hara que nuestros protagonistas tengan que dejar el Instituto Hebi, para conventirse en asesinos y así salvar a sus amigos y a sus familiares. junto con Kakashi deberan enfrentar duros años en los que esten bajos las ordenes de... Organización de asesinos Akatskui.


En el instituto Hebi todo iba normal, menos una muchacha castaña con dos conguitos en su cabeza, está a la que siempre se le veía amable, con una sonría alegre e infantil, venía con una coleta alta y en sus ojos una expresión seria y fría y sin rastros de sonrisa, en Hinata tampoco se le veía la timidez y su peculiar sonrojo cuando veía a Naruto, sus amigos de 11 años se dispusieron a pensar que rayos les estaba sucediendo.

Por otros lado Hinata y Tenten estaban lo más apartadas de los demás, ya que no querían ver las caras de sus amigos por su nueva actitud, cuando sonó el timbre estas dos chicas suspiraron con melancolía y tristeza, como si eso fuera un Adiós. En la clase de Matemáticas sus amigos vieron que la actitud de estas no cambiaba para nada, es más, empeoraba al cabo de las horas.

Como su profesor era Kakashi los niños se dispusieron a hablar de cosas triviales por los próximos 30 minutos en los que su maestro no vendría a dar clases, en las últimas filas Tenten e Hinata también tenían una plática.

Tenten: Como crees que se lo tomaran- Dijo dándole una mordida a una manzana. En su voz se le notaba el fastidio y la frialdad con lo que trataba el asunto.

Hinata: No lo sé Tenten-chan, recuerda que ellos no sabrán a donde iremos y con quienes, además nosotras tampoco sabemos por cuanto tiempo será que estaremos allí- Dijo con el mismo tono de voz pero esta con tristeza.

Tenten: Bueno, al menos eso será hasta la mitad de clases, recuerda Hinata, debes declararte a Naruto antes de eso, si no estarás perdida- Estas dos eran mejores amigas así que Hinata le conto todo lo relacionado con el Rubio Uzumaki, y también que ella estaba enamorada de este.

Hinata asintió un poquito sonrojada para liego quitárselo de inmediato, ya que ella no se podía permitir eso ahora. Tenten por su parte miraba a sus amigos charlar animadamente, puso una sonrisa de melancolía y no aparto la mirada del chico de ojos perlas.

Hinata: Creo que tú también deberías de decirle a Neji, recuerda que tú misma dijiste que después ya sería muy tarde- Dijo con puchera desafiándola- Y sí yo lo hago lo haces tú- Ahora el turno de Tenten para hacer un puchero, con una sonrisa débil volteo sus ojos hacia Hinata.

Tenten: Lo hare, pero primero tendré que grabar con una cámara tu declaración de amour- Dijo en un tono francés, ellas soltaron unas risitas que inmediatamente callaron a ver a Kakashi entrar por la puerta.

LLEGAS TARDE- Dijeron al unísono todos los estudiantes menos Hinata y Tenten, estas solo observaban como Kakashi las miraba con seriedad, mientras las dos chicas resoplaban y rodaban los ojos en sentido de fastidio. Kakashi saludo como si nada y puso de nuevo su patética excusa.

Kkashi: Katy Perry me llamo por teléfono y me invito a un picnic, en medio del picnic una anciana se perdió por el camino de la vida y fui directo a buscarla- Toda la clase le enseño el dedo del medio y el profesor pensó que le habían perdido el respeto, ante semejante acto.

Un chico con cabellera de tazón y cejas pobladas llego con una entrada dinámica pero sin energías al aula de clases, sus amigos pensaron que Lee iba a ir directico con Sakura y volver a declararse, pero lo que menos esperaban es que el chico fuera directo donde estaban Hinata y Tenten, estas lo abrazaron con tristeza y así la clase comenzó no sin antes una buena reprimenda por parte de las chicas. Lo que menos esperaban ustedes lectores era que Hinata fuera la primera en regañar.

Hinata: Lee-san recuerda que hoy tenías que llegar PUNTUAL, pero al contrario entraste más tarde que Kakashi te recuerdo la hora, bueno son las 10 de la mañana y hoy entrabamos a las 7:30-Dijo con fastidio y con voz de mama regaña hijos, Lee rodo los ojos y apoyo un codo en el pupitre.

Lee: Mi llama de la juventud está apagada, no quería venir hoy pero recordé como nos amenazaron- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños, las chicas cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y Tenten replico.

Tenten: Lee créeme que ninguna quería venir, pero si no lo hacíamos personas inocentes…bueno ustedes ya saben es mejor esperar a que terminen la clase- Dijo mientras daba por zanjado el tema, los tres chicos eran la nueva sensación del colegio por su inusual comportamiento.

Sus amigos veían como ellos no conversaban, no reían, mejor dicho se les veía muertos en vida. Lee, Hinata y Tenten estaban raros, y eso le preocupaba mucho porque ellos eran el trio alegría por su peculiar actitud, sus amigos extrañados empezaron a murmurar sin importarle un rábano la clase de Kakashi.

Sakura: Los chicos se ven muy diferentes y alejados, me pregunto que les ha pasado- Dijo mientras veía e los tres muchachos sin ningún ánimo- Por se sentaron tan alejados ¿Acaso no somos sus amigos?- Dijo en forma de puchero, sus amigos suspiraron.

Ino: Sabes frentona, yo estoy igual o peor que tú, aquí vos eres la nerd- Dijo en burla, a Sakura se le veía una venita en la frente. Choji quien vio el tenso ambiente decidió hablar.

Choji: Creo que no han comido bien, y por eso no tengan las energías- Menciono mientras sacaba una bolsa de papitas. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza ante el habito de comer y comer siempre de Choji.

Kiba: Choji deberías dejar de comer, mira que te pondrás más gordito que de costumbre- Varios retrocedieron ante el comentario del chico del perro y al ver la cara de Choji. Kiba se acobardo de inmediato, mientras unas mil gotitas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

Cohi: ¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO ESTOY RELLENITO!- Dijo mientras partía la mesa en la que se encontraba con su puño. Shino quien veía en apuros a su compañero intervino.

Shino: Aquí lo importante es averiguar qué es lo que le pasa a esos tres- Sorprendió a todos al decir más de tres frases y también los otros coincidieron ante el comentario del amante de los insectos.

Naruto: Dattebayo esto me huele a ramen encarcelado- Sasuke le pego en la cabeza ante tal comentario y suspiro.

Sasuke: Es gato encerrado, es que tu cerebro no da para más dobe- Dijo con burla y reproche en su voz, Naruto se enfureció por tal comentario "tan ofensivo" hacia al ramen.

Naruto: A ti que te importa, Teme- Sasuke le pego uno más y le siguió el juego.

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Sai: ¡CALLENSE!- los dos se callaron de inmediato al notar la furia en la voz de Sai- Mira pene pequeño, no nos importa tu ramen, y Emo no nos importa que Naruto diga cosas sobre el ramen, YA QUE SIEMPRE DICE ESO- Rodo los ojos y prosiguió- Ahora no es tiempo para sus peleas mejor pongámonos a pensar que paso la semana pasada, que es donde Tenten, Hinata y Lee han estado más unidos que nunca.

Todos callaron al instante ante tal pregunta hecha por el chico de la sonrisa falsa, Neji recordó un momento en el que Hinata se encontraba por la mansión con una carta en la mano y con los ojos cristalizados.

Neji: El viernes para ser más exactos, a las tres de la tarde- Todos prestaron atención ante el llamado de Neji- Vi a Hinata con una carta en la mano y los ojos cristalizados, ella cuando me vio salió caminando apresuradamente hacía su habitación cogió el teléfono y se solo bajo a comer, desde ese día, a Hinata no la eh visto sonreí mucho- Shikamaru presto mucha más atención al tema y como el genio que se sabe que es, les dijo en tono sabio.

Shikamaru: Me imagino que fue para llamar a Tenten y Lee. Así que esto les involucra a los tres, será mejor hablar con ellos y preguntarles directamente a ver cómo reaccionan, si lo hacen mal es porque están en una situación grave- Menciono mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al sonar el timbre todos salieron menos Tenten, Lee, Hinata y Kakashi cuando todos se fueron estos cerraron las cortinas, puertas y todo lo que tendría que ver con que alguien los escuchara o viera. Cuando todo estaba listo Kakashi soltó algunas lágrimas debajo de la máscara y el abrazo no se hizo esperar.

Kakashi: Niños, después de los próximos 30 minutos, nos iremos de aquí, recuerde que no nos pueden descubrir o todo ira mal, la carta para sus padres ya está hecha y también la de mi renuncia, ahora quiero decirles que afrontaremos esto juntos ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo mientras suspiraba triste.

Tenten: Sí, estamos de acuerdo Kakashi-sensei, le prometemos que siempre estaremos juntos- Dijo mientras alzaba el meñique, esto fue una promesa que ellos hicieron al unir sus meñiques.

Hinata: Extrañare mucho a todos, sin embargo es por el bien de ellos- Dijo tristemente, Lee alzo el pulgar y con su típica pose, pero sin su típica voz hablo.

Lee: Le juramos por nuestra llama de la juventud que no nos quebrantaremos por lo que se avecina profesor Kakashi, ahora, Tenten e Hinata tienen unos asuntitos que resolver- Dijo guiñándosele el ojo, estas suspiraron y salieron del aula. Las chicas estaban viendo a sus amigos hablar, pero sin quitar sus caras de preocupados, Hinata estaba sonrojada mientras veía como Tenten sacaba a Naruto sacaba de allí sin decir nada, estos se acercaban más a Hinata.

Tenten: Venga Naruto deja de quejarte y ven de una buena vez- Dijo con fastidio mientras lanzaba más cerca de Hinata a Naruto- Bueno Hinata tu turno- La mencionada enrojeció hasta las orejas y por poco se desmaya, pero esto dejo de ser una idea cuando vio la mirada de Tenten.

Hinata: Yo…etto…emm- Vio una vez más a Tenten y vio que esta tenía el puño en alto amenazándola, suspiro antes de dejar caer las palabras que siempre quiso decirle al rubio- Veras Naruto-kun, hace tiempo que…hace tiempo que yo siento algo por ti, en ese tiempo no sabía si solamente me gustabas o estaba enamorada de ti, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que siempre me gusto tu actitud y cada día me sonrojaba cuando tú me mirabas o cuando me hablabas, siempre te vigilaba mientras tu sonreías alegre y decías cosas sin sentido, con el paso del tiempo yo comprendi de que…Te amo Naruto-kun- Dijo mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla, Tenten rápidamente le dio un golpecito a Naruto y este se desmayó, dejo de filmar el video y miro a su amiga, le enseño el pulgar y con una sonrisa la felicito.

Tenten: Vez Hinata, ya que te desahogaste, ahora me toca a mí, a este quiero que lo dejes inconsciente cuando yo le diga él te amo, ya que como lo conozco saldrá corriendo- Dijo en un bufido, Lee miraba con una sonrisa la escena, Hinata reía ante la actitud de su primo y asintió- Hay que hacerlo rápido o sino, será muy tarde.

Hinata y Tenten se acercaron de nuevo al grupo pero lejos de la imagen visual de estos, vieron como Neji se levantaba de su asiento y lo siguieron en cuclillas. Cuando iba a entrar al baño, Tenten lo agarro de la mano y lo más rápido que pudo lo encerró en un aula vacía, este no comprendía pero Tenten lo callo con un beso- Al diablo yo no diré tanta cursilería, Te amo Neji Hyuuga- Después de eso, Todo se volvió borroso para Neji, ya que Hinata le dio un golpe al igual que Tenten a Naruto.

Hinata: ¿Cómo que tanta cursilería?- Pregunto un poquito enfadada, Tenten rodo los ojos y para evitar una pelea añadió.

Tenten: Ya, ya no peleemos más, recuerda que estamos retrasadas así que mejor apresurémonos

Empezó a correr, mientras Hinata la siguió con un resoplido y corrieron a la entrada del instituto donde no había nadie ya que el timbre acababa de sonar, cuando llegaron vieron a Lee y a Kakashi, vieron por última vez el instituto y suspiraron tristes.

Kakashi: Bueno niños, díganle adiós al instituto Hebi, no será para siempre, porque tengan de seguro que volveremos, y también díganle adiós al trio alegría- Dijo en un tono triste, los tres chicos se dieron media vuelta y se despidieron del edificio.

Lee: Bueno, con esto nuestra llama de la juventud empieza otra primavera, aunque esta primavera sea un poco más triste- Dijo mientras una lágrima traviesa se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Tenten: Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, si estamos más aquí llamaremos la atención de muchos curiosos- Dijo con una voz seria. Hinata la brazo para después decir con la voz entrecortada.

Hinata: Tranquila Tenten, mejor dagame Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuándo volveremos?- Los muchachos vieron a Kakashi el cual tenía una mirada de seriedad y también de mucha tristeza.

Kkashi: En seis años volveremos…ahora para que sepan, se convertirán en asesinos o sicarios como prefieran, yo seré su instructor aunque no sepa nada de torturar y esas cosas, no deben intentar escapar o ya sabrán lo que pasara- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños, los niños asintieron con seriedad y dieron su último adiós.

Lee: Adios instituto Hebi…- Empezó Lee.

Hinata: Nosotros juramos que algún día volveremos…- Siguió Hinata.

Tenten: Y que tampoco nos olviden…- Prosiguió Tenten.

Kakashi: Ya que siempre…- Continuo el hombre de la máscara.

LOS EXTRAÑAREMOS- Dijeron los cuatro mientras se montaban en una camioneta, el hombre que manejaba el vehículo arranco hacia su nuevo destino: Organización de asesinos Akatskui.

Cuando las clases comenzaron dos chicos se encontraban extrañados de no ver a Hinata y Tenten, más imaginaron que sería por su timidez y que ya todo volvería a ser como antes… Pero los meses y años pasaron y de los cuatro no se volvió a saber, sus amigos los extrañaban ya que esa preparatoria nunca volvió a ser la misma sin el trio…

Seis años después…

En un cuartel, estaban cuatro sombras comiendo algo realmente asqueroso, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a todo tipo de comida y ahora mismo no protestaría ni se pondrían a llorar como niñitas porque había un pelo en la sopa. Aunque dos de ellas miraban asqueados el plato que tenían en frente.

¿?: Enserio, les aseguro que una rata sabe mejor que esto- Dijo mientras se le revolvía el estómago.

¿?: Vamos son seas dramática Tenten, además hay que conformarnos con esto, si no nos enviaran a la sala de castigos y nos descontaran el sueldo- Dijo en bufido de fastidio.

¿?: Lee tiene razón Tenten, o quieres que nos pongan un trabajo donde tengamos que traficar órganos a España ¿?- Pregunto la tercera sombra con enojo.

¿?: Kakashi-sensei, no hay que ponerse así, ya sabes que Tenten-san y yo somos mujeres y nos gustan las cosas que no sean, ejem… asquerosas, pero hay que conformarnos- Dijo una cuarta sombra con voz pacifica pero un poco ruda.

Tenten: Esta bien Hinata pero recuérdame enterrarle el tenedor a Lee en su lugar sagrado- Dijo con voz maléfica mientras la bestia verde retrocedía asustado.

Lee: Tenten, le dicen lugar sagrado por alguna razón ¿No crees?- Dijo con un ojos de perrito mojado, que él sabía que no funcionaba con Tenten, pero inultamente lo intento.

Kakashi: Vamos Lee, no protestes o en verdad te clavare el tenedor en ese lugar- Dijo con pena pero sin aguantarse una que otra risita.

Hinata: Bueno dejando ese tema de lado…No han pasado ya seis años- Dijo en pregunta mientras ya todos prestaban atención a Kakashi, este sonrió debajo de su máscara y sonrió.

Kakashi: Así es, pero antes tenemos que robar algo de alcohol y algunas armas, ya que de todas maneras seguiremos trabajando los fines de semana- Dijo lo último con fastidio.

Tenten: Bien, en ese caso Lee, no tomes alcohol o nos tocara escapar de la policía como la última vez, ya que el lugar se destrozó en unos dos minutos- Dijo amenazándolo con el tenedor.

Lee: Sí, ya lo sé Tenten ahora mejor vamos por las armas primero ya que esta flor malhumorada hará un berrinche si la dejamos desarmada- Dijo mientras señalaba a Tenten, esta suspiro y alzo los hombros.

Tenten: Mis armas son como mi cabello, mientras más mejor- Dijo con confianza, se dispusieron a salir del edificio y atracar algún lugar con armas, Tenten saco un revolver y le disparo a todas las cámaras- Lee golpea a los guardias, Kakashi empaca todas las armas que puedas e Hinata revisa- Todos asintieron y fueron a sus posiciones, como siempre en un minuto el lugar estaba saqueado y limpiecito en todo el sentido de la palabra, se dirigieron a la puerta de atrás mientras se ponían unas mascaras.

Las sirenas de la policía despertaron los cinco sentidos de los cuatro, enseguida Tenten se puso al volante y saco el revolver nuevo, o mejor dicho, robado. Salieron del lugar y empezaron una carrera con la policía, le disparaban l carro mientras Tenten esquivaba divertida los balazos que esa gente le daba, saco su mano por la ventana y apretó el gatillo, con su perfecta puntería y la velocidad de la bala, un policía murió. Sus acompañantes veían con una sonrisa a Tenten.

Kakashi: Cayo uno, faltan tres- Dijo con un bostezo y saco la cámara y un par de billetes- Les apuesto que en un minuto están los cuatro muertos- Lee e Hinata se miraron y pusieron miradas maliciosas.

Lee: Minuto y medio- Dijo mientras también sacaba un par de billetes.

Hinata: Dos minutos. Ahora veamos quien gana- Dijo mientras los tres tenían dinero en las manos, miraron a una Tenten quien los miraba con una sonrisa maléfica.

Tenten: Bah, los matare en treinta segundos-, Hinata conduce el auto- Ella la obedeció y Tenten salió por la capota del auto, se fijó bien en los policías que la seguían y comenzó la cuenta… Disparo al primero y le dio en toda la cabeza… 7 segundos- Van dos faltan dos- Dijo con una sonrisa… preparo el gatillo y PUM...16 segundos- Van tres falta unos- Afino su ojo y se preparó a apuntar…PUM… 28 segundos- Ya está, ahora mi dinero- Dijo mientras extendía su mano, sus amigos le entregaron el dinero con pereza y esta se echó a reír- Sí que son ingenuos, en especial tu Hinata, dos minutos Jajaja- Todos rieron y se bajaron en un apartamento.

Subieron en el ascensor y se dirigieron hacia su apartamento, Tenten cogió una tarjeta de crédito robada y abrió la puerta sin mucha dificultad, entraron en la casita y se sentaron a ver como se hacían famosos en la tele. En el canal se escuchaba una periodista en la escena donde Tenten había dejado a los policías muertos.

Periodista: En la calle 367 cuatro policías han muertos gracias a la banda de criminales que han estado hachando las calles por los anteriores tres años, aquí están la imágenes de sus máscaras, ya que nunca se las quitan, pero logramos captar una imagen con un miembro, el cual tenía la máscara medio puesta- En la pantalla apareció la imagen de Kakash, pero para bien de ellos y mala suerte de los policías y periodistas, se pusieron unas lentillas y pelucas- No se sabe si es su verdadera identidad ya que siempre llevan pelucas y lentillas, hasta aquí el reportaje, volvamos al estudio- Lee apago el televisor con una media sonrisa.

Lee: A este paso nunca nos atraparan, bah como si no supieran que siempre nos cambiamos de imagen y siempre utilizamos guantes- Dijo en bufido- Si tan solo los policías fueran más rápidos sería más divertido para mi llama de la juventud, pero qué más da, mejor empaquemos y Kakashi matricúlanos en la escuela Hebi, o ahora la escuela Taka- Dijo con una voz neutra.

Hinata: Como será cuando nos encontremos con nuestros amigos, o mejor dicho examigos, ya que no podemos involucrarnos con ellos, o sino cualquier paso en falso, ellos sufrirán, ah que problemático es esto- Dijo burlándose de Shikamaru. Tenten frunció el ceño y analizo.

Tenten: Aj, no creo soportar que nos asfixien con preguntas, ya que ténganlo por seguro lo harán y se abalanzaran sobre nosotros abrazándonos y toda la cosa incluida- Dijo en bufido, Lee rodo los ojos y dijo.

Lee: Oh, vamos Tenten sabes que ninguno quiere que les pase algo malo, pero velo de esta forma, tal vez algunos se han cambiado de colegio- Dijo desanimando a las otras muchachas, Kakashi venia del baño y le llevo la contraria a Lee.

Kakashi: Siento decepcionarte Lee, pero todos siguen estudiando allí, ninguna se ha cambiado de escuela, aquí están los expedientes- Dijo mientras les entregaba a cada uno un expediente diferente, ellos vieron que sus amigos no habían cambiado, sin embargo ellos sí- Bueno, saldremos mañana a su nuevo instituto, el instituto Taka, por favor compórtense, que en sus anteriores colegio les los han expulsado en tres semanas- Dijo en reproche.

Tenten: Tranquilo viejo, que en este instituto planeamos quedarnos- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hinata resoplo y Lee rodo los ojos.

Hinata: Bueno, vámonos a dormir ya que mañana tendremos que manejar dese las tres de la mañana, solo de pensarlo me da cansancio- Dijo mientras bostezaba y se despidió con la mano para después desaparecer de la vista de los otros.

Lee: Hagámosle caso a Hinata ya que no quiere que me digan que te volviste a dormir en clases Tenten- Dijo dedicándole una mirada de advertencia, ella señalo el tenedor y después sus partes nobles, Lee entendió e hiso lo mismo que Hinata.

Kakashi: Bueno será mejor que hagas lo mismo, ya que mañana partimos desde muy temprano y no quiero retrasos- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Tenten, esta resoplo ante el rol de "Padre sobreprotector" que tenía, claro, como si ella no hubiera matado a cuanto la había agarrado para "Divertirse".

Tenten: Definitivamente tengo una manada de locos rodeándome- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y se alisto para dormir, preparada ante el día de mañana.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Kakashi entro para despertar a sus "niños" con una sartén, una cuchara y un balde agua fría para el caso de Tenten, Sin mucha delicadeza empezó a sonar una estruendosa orquesta que despertó a todos en el departamento menos a Tenten quien seguía durmiendo como tronco. Kakashi suspiro antes de verter el agua, cuando la lleno de agua fría retrocedió unos pasos mientras Tenten estaba en posición de ataque.

Tenten: Quien fue… sal cobarde pelea como hombre- Dijo con el puño en alto, Kakashi le lanzo más agua y Tenten despertó totalmente- Porque siempre me tienes que echar agua, porque no mejor dices que hay que robar una tienda de armas y listo- Dijo con sarcasmo.

Kakashi: Esta es la única opción, ya que siempre tu eres la única que no se despierta con mi linda orquesta.

Hinata: Si claro, pues te aviso que tu linda orquesta despertó a medio edificio- Dijo en burla, mientras se terminaba de cepillar los dientes.

Lee: Chicas ¿Que desodorante me pongo? Rexona o Yodora- Dijo mostrándole los dos anti-transpirantes.

Tenten: Con cualquiera vas a oler a sangre- Dijo con fastidio, Lee suspiro y se dispuso a arreglar.

Kakashi: Bueno Tenten, será mejor que te arregles si no quieres otro chorro de agua caliente- Dicho esto se retiró del cuarto de Tenten, alistaron sus cosas y marcharon a su camioneta.

Como Kakashi quería castigar a Tenten, por casi clavarle un tenedor a Lee en sus partes, le dijo que condujera el carro. Esta de mala gana condujo hasta su nueva institución, sin embargo cada cinco minutos bostezaba por no haber dormido bien, mientras divisaba con un tic en el ojo izquierdo como sus tres compañeros estaban dormiditos.

Cuando llegaron a la que ahora sería su nueva casa, simplemente dejaron todo tirado por ahí y se arreglaron para air a la escuela, como era un colegio donde se podía asistir con ropa eligieron lo que ellos pensaron que era más adecuado, más sin embargo Kakashi pensó que se verían como todo unos vándalos por tales tatuajes que se dejaban ver.

Lee tenía un tatuaje en forma de cobra en el brazo izquierdo y en el derecho había un tatuaje en forma de serpiente que era del largo del brazo derecho.

Escorpion: usuarios/imagenes/WP_001389_grande_

Serpiente: . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=6YsgRCp-NL_WDM&tbnid=Eq7KQvEwkAe42M:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .es%2Ffotos%2Ftatuaje-serpiente-en-brazo%2F&ei=i7P2UtX5JNOgkQeDmoGQDA&bvm=bv.60983673, 0&psig=AFQjCNEsK8hwGHOruRqdhhVsgvCUK_edqw&ust=1391985870301147

Tenten tenía un tatuaje en forma de una mariposa en el ombligo, mientras en el brazo tenia el tatuaje de una calavera.

Mariposa: usuarios/imagenes/194743chic_nirvanatat_billy_tribal2520mariposa1_grande_

Calavera: . /-YGEnMui_

Hinata no tenía tatuajes así que Kakashi no se preocupó por eso, mejor se preocupaba por las ropas que llevaban. Aunque por Lee no tenia de que preocuparse.

Lee: . /-jFC6rKfP4mw/UUkPJh_s-qI/AAAAAAAACdA/DK22xuRin1A/s1600/moda+para+hombre+guess+verano+2013+(4).jpg

Tenten: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTpRq-yXSBU5RYXvujyT61ljnZiWUbDZI_HP3vO4DkKX7B7IFLP5w

Hinata: .

Se preocupaba mucho porque a Tenten se le veía el ombligo y a Hinata se le veían mucho las piernas, ya que el vestido era muy corto, pero aun así si les renegaba ellas no le iban a hacer caso.

Suspirando, Kakashi los guio hasta el auto donde estos se acomodaron a su modo, ósea peleándose por quien iba en la ventana, al final, como siempre ganaron las chicas y Lee se tuvo que ir en el medio.

Tenten: Ves Lee, siempre ganamos es mejor que te resignes- Dijo con aires de orgullo, Hinata saco pecho y Lee suspiro.

Hinata: Nadie puede con el poder femenino, cuando lleguemos al insti sacamos la botella de sake, me muero de sed- Tenten le guiño el ojo y le paso un MP4, se pusieron los audífonos y escucharon a volumen bajito.

Lee: Saben niñas, no creen que van muy provocativas- Dijo mirando sus vestuarios ellas rodaron los ojos y siguieron escuchando su música- Agh, con esto no dudo que Tenten mate a varios por querer violarla- Dijo con fastidio, ellas le subieron el volumen al aparato con indiferencia y Lee rodo los ojos.

Kakashi: Tú sabes que nunca te harán caso así que solo disfruta el viaje, mientras yo veo la forma de ponerles vestuarios más decentes- Dijo mientras le pasaba también un MP4 a Lee, este lo atrapa y con fastidio puso una canción.

Cuando llegaron al instituto todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, Hinata saco la botella de sake y se dispuso a beberla, prácticamente a media botella Tenten se la arrebato exigiendo alcohol.

Tenten: Dame que yo también tengo sed- Dijo mientras luchaban por la botella de sake, Kakashi suspiro y les cogió la botella, las dos muchachas se abalanzaron sobre él y le quitaron la botella… Esta voló por los aires hasta caer en manos de Lee, quien puso una sonrisa traviesa y corría mientras gritaba.

Lee: ¡VENGAN POR LA BOTELLA O SE LA DARE A UNA PLANTA!- Dicho esto los tres corrían mientras gritaban a todo pulmón.

Hinata: ¡LEE, SI NO QUIERES QUE APAGUE TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTAD MÁS TE VALE DARME LA BOTELLA!- Dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar a Lee, este solo sonrió y se dispuso a correr más.

Tenten: ¡SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VUELVA A PONER UN TENEDOR EN TUS PARTES NOBLES SUELTAS YA MISMO LA BOTELLA!- Dijo mientras le pisaba los talones a Lee, este solo les saco la lengua y grito.

Lee: ¡VAMOS TENTEN E HINATA VENGAN POR MI!- Dijo mientras corría más fuerte ante las enfurecidas chicas quienes rogaban por más sake.

En otro lugar un grupo de amigos se encontraban hablando animadamente…

Ino: Ya te dije Frente de Marquesina, que si le hechas cloro a la frente, tal vez se te rebaje.

Sakura: Y si tu dejas de comer engordaras menos Ino-puerca.

Frentona

Puerca

Frentona

Puerca

Cuando de pronto escucharon unos gritos que los sorprendieron y dispusieron a echar oído ante los ruidos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

¡LEE, SI NO QUIERES QUE APAGUE TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTAD MÁS TE VALE DARME LA BOTELLA!- Todos se sorprendieron ante la mención del nombre Lee, pero este comentario los asombro más.

¡VAMOS TENTEN E HINATA VENGAN POR MI!- Todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos y comenzaron a murmurar, mientras unos todavía no salían del shock.

Sai: Lee, Tenten e Hinata… esos nombres- Dijo con cara de felicidad.

Son ellos- Dijeron todos con una sonrisa triste. Tres personas se acercaban corriendo, todos vieron a un Lee sonriente corriendo con una botella de sake en mano, mientras Hinata y Tenten lo perseguían enfurecidas, de pronto Lee tropezó y ellas aprovecharon para tomar la botella de sake, Tenten e Hinata forcejaban para beber de la botella, sin embargo Tenten gano por unas razones bastantes sucias, ya que grito a todo pulmón.

Tenten: ¡HINATA CUIDADO SE TE VE LA TANGA!- Hinata miro espantada hacia abajo y cuando menos pensó Tenten agarro la botella y se la zampó de un solo trago- Ups, creo que me la bebí toda Jejeje- Reía nerviosamente ante el aura asesina de Hinata y Lee para calmar la tensión dijo.

Lee: Tranquila Hinata, vamos a preguntarle a alguien donde está el salón- Dijo pacifico.

Hinata: Esta bien, pero tú Tenten, me debes una botella de sake- Dijo señalándola, Tenten asintió y se pusieron a preguntar a una peli roja con los ojos del mismo color y gafas.

Tenten: Hola nos puede decir ¿Dónde está el salón de 11-A?- Dijo con una amabilidad que le costó mucho, la chica los miro de arriba y abajo y contesto.

Karin: Lo siento, no le contesto a basura-Tenten cambio la expresión a una sombría y le planto un puñetazo en plena cara.

Tenten: Grr, pues mira bien la cara de la que te dejara en el hospital, estúpida- Dijo mientras le daba una patada, Hinata y Lee la agarraron de los brazos mientras ella forcejaba- Suéltenme le diré sus cuatro verdades- Dijo mientras seguía forcejando.

Lee: No vale la pena, además le prometimos a Kakashi que no nos echarian de este colegio- Dijo mientras recibia patadas por parte de Tenten.

Hinata: Es verdad Tenten-san, no queremos dar una mala impresión- Dijo con sarcasmo. mientras recordaba sobre la tanga.  
Tenten poco a poco se relajo y le pregunto a un nerd, este asustado les indico el camino y le agredcieron con un beso en la mejilla, este se sonrojo mientras veia a Hinata y Tenten.

Lee: No me digas que te acostaras con el nerd, Tenten- Los amigos de estos escucharon el comentario de Leee y trataron de llamar su atención, más no lo conseguian.

Tenten: Obvio que no, pero tiene lindo trasero ¿Cierto Hinata?- Dijo traviesa, el grupo de amigos esperaba que Hinata se sonrojara, pero al contrario, dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

Hinata: Yo creo que la tiene grande, Tenten ¿No te fijastes que casi se le salio del pantalon?- Dijo riendo, ellas chocaron los puños y Lee solo suspiro.

Lee: Ay dios mio, tal vez sea grande lo de abajo, pero admitan que yo lo tengo más grande- Ellos se rieron y cantaron una canción que escucharon en un karaoka en su primera misión.

_Niños que crecen y el producir de las mujeres _  
_Los hombres van a trabajar _  
_Algunos van a robar _  
_Cada uno consiguió hacer una vida _

_LOX Sí _  
_J. Bajo Sí _  
_Nosotros del bloque este año _  
_Fue de un poco mucho a este año _  
_Todos enojado en las rocas que uso _  
_Sé donde estoy goin ' y sé de donde estoy _  
_Usted oye el LOX en su oído _  
_Yea, estamos en el aeropuerto fuera de la declinación del bloque _  
_Donde todos aire-forzado-hacia fuera _  
_Con una te blanca nueva, usted fresco _  
_Nothin ' phony con nosotros, hace el dinero, consigue la mansión, trae los homies con nosotros_

__Se fueron riendo hasta el salon de clases, ante las miradas incredulas del grupo de amigos. Dos jovenes miraron como las dos chicas bailaban pegadimente con Lee, esto los hiso enfurecerse.

Sai: Parece que han cambiado mucho.

Shikamaru: En eso tienes razon, anque me pregunto porque los tres se fueron del colegio.

Kiba: Sera mejor que en el recreo hablemos con ellos, para así poder aclarar dudas- Todos asintieron mientras dos chicos se alejaron del grupo y conversaban.

Neji y Naruto extrañados por el comportamiente de Hinata y Tenten, se alejaron un poco del grupo para dar sus opiniones al respecto.

Naruto: ttebayo si que han cambiado, aunque lo que más me sorprendio fue que son las pervertidas más grandes del mundo- Dijo recordando la vergonsosa conversación entre Hinata y Tenten.

Neji: Ni que lo digas, yo esperaba que Hinata-sama se sonrojara y dijera cosas sin sentidos, todavia no me pregunto cuales podrian ser el motvio por el cual los tres se fueron y cambiaron tanto.

Naruto: Bueno, dejemos ese tema al lado y mejor corramos que nos van a cerrar la puerta- Dijo mientras los dos corrian al salon de clases, afuera veian a Lee, Hinata y Tenten entregarle un papelito al profesor, Neji y Naruto se escabulleron y se sentaron en sus puestos, el profesor anuncio la llegada de los tres chicos.

Baki: Bueno, como veran ellos son estudiantes...emm medio nuevos, los que hayan estado en sexto comprenderan porque- Dijo mientras los hacia pasar-bueno presentensen.

Lee: Hola soy Rock Lee- Dijo mientras sorprendia a todos por su actitud tan tranquila y despreocupada.

Hinata: Hola, soy Hinata Hyuuga- Dijo guiñando un ojo, los hombres se sonrojaron ante semejante belleza.

Tenten: Hola muchachos soy Tenen Amma- Dijo mientras ponia un brazo en su cintura, haciendo babear a muchos.

Baki: Bueno sientensen en...- No alcanzo a seguir por que los tres se encontraban sentados en la última fila- Oigan mocosos,¿A donde creen que se sientan?- Dijo con enojo.

Tenten: Relajese viejo que le saldran canas, pues como vera, a nuestros puestos ¿No creo que le enoje cierto?- Dijo hciendo un puchero terriblemente sexy, seguida por Hinata, Lee solo resoplo e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

Baki: Ok, esta se lo dejo pasar, ahora para que vea con que alumnos les toco, presentense el resto de la clase- Dijo con autoridad, Tenten e Hinata se chocaron las manos debajo del asiento.

Sai: Soy Sai, creo que ya nos conocemos- Dijo con asombro, los tres se miraron con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru: Soy Shikamaru Nara, Ah Mendokusei-Dijo con pereza, los tres ensancharon aun más su sonrisa.

Choji: Yo soy Choji Akimichi, ¡QUE VIVA LA COMIDA!- Dijo mientras papitas volaban hacia ellos, los tres en un rapido movimiento cogieron de a tres papitas con una sonrisa más grande se comieron las papitas.

Kiba: Soy Kiba Inuzuka, ¡NO A LA DISCRIMINACIÓN PERRUNA!- Los tres cerraron los ojos con ganas de saltar de la felicidad, pero se aguantaron.

Shino: Shino Aburame, amo los insectos- Un insecto volo hacia Hinata, esta con delicadeza lo puso sobre su dedo dejando impresionados a todos.

Sasuke: Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto de volverlos a ver- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que hiso que muchas en el salon se derritieran y suspiraran, Hinata y Tenten miraron como las muchachas miraban con ojos soñadores al Uchiha y se cruzaron de piernas mientras prestaban más atención.

Ino: Soy Ino Yamanaka, que bueno que volvieran- Dijo con una sonrisa, que ellos correspondieron de forma feliz.

Sakura: Soy Sakura Haruna, aleluya para los tres- Estos alzaron los brazos y la miraron con una sonrisa.

Temari: Soy Temari Sabaku No, un gusto de conocerlos- Dijo con asombro al ver como la mayoria los veia con sorpresa y felicidad.

Alexa: Soy Alexa Kutofi, un placer- Dijo con mirada seria pero con una sonrisa, a Lee le parecio bonita la chica.

Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki ¡Y ME GUSTA EL RAMEN TTEBAYO!- Dijo o más bien grito, Hinata al escuchar esto sonrio y le pico un ojo,

Neji: Soy Neji Hyuuga, estoy feliz de que volvieran- Los tres tenian una sonrisa al estilo wason. Otros se presentaron tales como niñas con ropa de zorras y nerds y esas cosas, que no importaban.

Baki: Bueno ya que se presentaron todos, un viejo maestro también viene, Kakashi saluda a tus alumnos de Sociales y Geografia- Nadie se creeia que de un momento a otro, las cuatros personas que alegraban su dia volvieran, muchos gritaron de felicidad y otros miraban con confusión, ya que ellos no vivieron el reinado del Instituto Hebi.

El trio conversaba con una voz que denotaba felicidad y orgullo, mientras veian como medio salon s eles caia la baba al verlos, ellas guiñaban el ojo para despues reir.

Tenten: Conque Kakashi volvera a enseñar, esto sera un año interesante- Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos en la parte trasera de la nuca, haciendo subir su camisa.

Hinata: Yo tampoco me esperaba esto Tenten, pero es una llegada "inesperada", del trio alegre y del profesor favorito de todo el instituto- Dijo mientras hacia comillas en inesperada, ellos rieron y Lee dijo antes de que el profesor los callara-

Lee: Me parece que cuando salgamos de este salon, nos pediran explicaciones, ahora, que mentira decimos ¿?- Dijo con curiosidad, ellas se encogieron de hombros y el profesor hiso que se callaran.

Baki: Silencio mocosos estamos en clases- Los tres pensaron que el viejo necesitaba un escarmiento, pero no podian formar un escandalo así que solo suspiraron y callaron.

Al tocar el timbre de recreo, el trio corrio lo más rapido posible hasta la puerta, intentando que no los atraparan y los llenaran de preguntas que ellos obviamente no responderian. Pero la suerte parecia no estar de su lado, porque enseguida el grupo de amigos se acercaron a boombardearlos con preguntas.

Neji: Calmense, primero lo primero, hay que preguntarles lo principal ¿Porque se fueron?- Pregunto con brazos cruzados.

Tenten: Lo siento lindo, pero no podemos responder, y a ninguna de sus otras preguntas así que es mejor que se alejen para poder comer, que tengo un hambre de baca- Se quejo mientras Hinata y Lee reian- Ustedes no se rian, que yo no lo comi porque estaba asqueroso- Dijo en puchero.

Hinata: Bueno, calmada que Kakashi hiso todo lo que pudo para hacer esa hamburguesa- Dijo todavia riendo.

Tenten: Porfavor, hamburguesa mi culo, eso era sopa de rata- Se seguia quejando la castaña, Lee rodo los ojos.

Lee: Oh, vamos Tenten has comido cosas peores ¬¬- Tenten le dio un zape y le susurro en el oido.

Tenten: Baka, eso solamente fue en las misiones, despues uno podia comerse hasta el menu de un restaurante- Inmediatamente el estomago de Tenten rugio cuasando la risa en algunos, Tenten les dirigio una mirada matadora- Como veran mi estomago esta vacio, así que en otra ocasión hablaremos- Vieron ver pasar a un chico que en opinio de Tenten estaba re bueno- Grr, que culo más rico :$$- Dijo pervetidamente.

Hinata: Agh, apuesto que no dura mucho, con toda la energia que tienes- Dijo un tanto envidiosa.

Lee: Tranquila Hinata, que algun dia duraras más que Tenten en la cama, tenlo por seguro- Dijo con su tipica pose.

Hinata: Eso no me ayuda en nada- Dijo desanimada. Naruto y Neji veian todo asombrados, mientras que sus amigos tenian la mandibula descencajada.

Naruto: Sí que han cambiado- Dijo recordando como Hinata se le declaro- Ahora, ¿Ellos mesnionaron a Kakashi-sensei?- Dijo con curiosidad.

Neji: Sí, lo mencionaron, así que el también fue con ellos, así que el deberia saber que estaban haciendo, con quien y porque- Dijo con una pizca de emoción.

El trio habia dicho Adios, y en seis años vuelve a decir Hola al instituo Hebi ahora conocido como Taka, ahora vienen más cambiados que nunca, ¿Podran sus amigos decubrir la verdadera razon, por la cual ellos se fueron?.

Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.

(Ya parece resumen de DBZ ¬¬)


End file.
